<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillows by moonsandroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136194">Pillows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsandroses/pseuds/moonsandroses'>moonsandroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Up, Okay bye, okay what else, remus is cute when he's angry, remus lupin's chocolate, theyre at it again, uhhhhh, you cant avoid them forever remus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsandroses/pseuds/moonsandroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is angry. Sirius thinks it's adorable. You know the drill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don’t think that I didn’t see that, remove your hand. <i>Now</i>.”</p>
<p>Sirius’ head peaked from the fluffy pillow which was placed exactly (Remus made sure) so that an equal distance was deposited for each one’s side of the bed.</p>
<p>“Not sure what you mean, moons,” he said, a faux innocent look etched on his face. He raked a hand through his already mussed locks, the same one that was reaching for the pillow seconds ago.</p>
<p>Remus fixed him with a burning glare, scorching holes into his boyfriend’s skull.</p>
<p>Sirius thought it was adorable.</p>
<p>Anyways..</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you! Can’t you be fucking serious for once!?,” he exclaimed, outraged, and Sirius bit his cheek from the inside to tame the laughter threatening to burst out.</p>
<p>Laughing at Remus in his given state would not earn Sirius any points, he figured.</p>
<p>“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Remus started, “You,” he sharply pointed at Sirius, “are staying on your side of the bed, and if I wake up tomorrow morning and the pillow is moved even half an inch, you might as well appreciate your hair while it lasts.” Then he nodded his head as if agreeing with what he said, then swiftly turned over and laid his head on his pillow, not the one acting as a barrier, mind you, but the one placed for his own comfort, while also hugging a third pillow to his chest, leaving Sirius with no pillows left.</p>
<p>Seems like a personal problem to Remus.</p>
<p>The latter rolled his mercury eyes, muttering something about Remus loving his hair too much to demolish it.</p>
<p>Soon, Sirius got bored with the thick silence hanging in the air. He nudged Remus’ calf with his toe, pouting when he got no reaction.</p>
<p>Remus was being stubborn.</p>
<p>Okay then.</p>
<p>“You know, I always thought that you were the rational one in our group, but you gotta admit that this is the stupidest fucking fight we’ve ever had. Even stupider than that one time when you gave me the silent treatment for an entire week just because I ate your chocolate. What did you want me to do moony, starve to death?,” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>Remus grumbled something in response, and Sirius perked at the sound, thrilled at the attention he was given, never mind how slight it was.</p>
<p>He set his elbow on top of the pillow separating him from his boyfriend and propped his head on his fisted palm. “I didn’t quite catch that darling.”</p>
<p>Remus burrowed his head further into the cushion, before reluctantly turning to face Sirius.</p>
<p>“Do you even know what this fight is about.”</p>
<p>Sirius seemed to ponder this in his mind, “Nothing comes to mind. Enlighten me.” He replied.</p>
<p>The auburn haired man rubbed the bridge of his nose frustratedly, “It’s the same one.”</p>
<p>“Same what?”</p>
<p>“You stole my chocolate. Again. Without even asking me. I mean I probably wouldn’t have let you anyway, but still! One would think that after all these years you’d learn.”</p>
<p>“Moony. It was either that or dying from starvation. Don’t make me repeat myself.”</p>
<p>Remus glared at him, again.</p>
<p>Sirius thought it was adorable, again.</p>
<p>He decided to voice his thoughts out, receiving yet another glare.</p>
<p>He made to poke Remus’ nose, only provoking him to bite his finger. Fortunately, Sirius pulled back just in time to save his index.</p>
<p>“Cmon, I’ll buy you more chocolate,” Sirius pleaded, “let’s hug it out, or kiss it out or-“</p>
<p>He decided to reconsider his words at Remus’ expression —the prude, “sleep it out, that’s what I was going to say,” he finished.</p>
<p>“No. Sirius Black, I am not forgiving you anytime soon and that is final. From this instant until I say so, you’re not allowed to touch me or move the pillow. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“You’re so cute when you’re angry”</p>
<p>Remus only sighed.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later found Remus, lying in bed and trying to mask his grin as his lover’s chest curved into his back, arm thrown over his side.</p>
<p>“I thought you found it adorable when I was angry,” he whispered into the dark.</p>
<p>“Me? I never said such thing. You must’ve misheard me. I said you’re adorable when content and happy and serene. In fact-“</p>
<p>Remus shut him up with a pillow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaaaaaaaaa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>